Ever Since Edward Left me
by Emmett-Cullen-1935
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she falls pregnant. not your usual bella being pregnant story. I have stopped witing this. emmettcullen1935
1. my worst nightmare

**This is a story if Bella getting pregnant. it isnt your usual Bella falls pregnant story**

**Disclamer: i dont own twilight or any of its characters thats stephenie meyer. even though i want to **

Ever since Edward left me I was feeling like something was missing. But also something new was there I didn't know what it was but I could just feel it.

Three months ago I was the happiest girl in Forks, I had the man Edward and I had Alice my best friend. Then after my disastrous 18th birthday the Cullen's left me. Just days before Edward left me we had been quite intimate, he had let his guard down and I was as willing as ever so we went ahead and had sex.

I had put on 8 pounds since then. I thought something was up so I got into my truck and drove to Port Angeles where there was a chemist( I didn't want to go to one in Forks because everybody knows each other and they like to gossip). I got the pregnancy test and asked if I could use the bathroom.

I took the test in the foul smelling bathroom, "Evil f pregnancy test, why do I have to wait 10 minuets cant it just be done already?" I growled as I walked out of the bathroom with the test in my handbag.

"Hey Bella, was that you swearing in the bathroom?" I looked up to see who was talking to me, crap crap crap. It was Eric Yorkie.

"Hi Eric, how are you? I haven't seen you at school lately why is that?"

"I moved schools Bella I told you this when Edward" I shuddered at the name "was around and you said goodbye and everything. Well I guess you have had a lot to think about lately. What were you yelling at in the bathroom? It sounded like you are pregnant." He sad sympathetically

"Yea I think I may be pregnant but you cant tell anybody especially Lauren or Jess because they will be themselves and make up a rumor that the only reason the Ed-Edw he left me was because I am pregnant. Nobody knows please keep your mouth shut!" I asked

"Umm, yea sure Bella but you do really kneed to tell somebody especially Charlie and your mum they would both want to know." He was beginning to plead with me.

"Eric I would love to tell Charlie and Renée, but that's not possible, I am leaving Forks I am going away where nobody can find me. Away from any memories of the Cullen's. I need to leave."

"Bella you don't have to go. You can have the baby and bring it up in Forks it's home."

"But Eric, if I go home to Charlie and tell him I am going to have Edwards baby he will kick me out. Why don't I just save Charlie the pressure. Cya Eric it was nice knowing you" I said with tears in my eyes as I walked out of the shop.

My ten minuets are up. I look at the pregnancy test two blue lines I knew wat that meant I was pregnant with the man who left me's baby. Did he know or did Alice predict that this was happening before they left?

There was one persons voice I needed to hear at this moment Angela's I called her phone, "Hey Angela, its Bella. I need to tell you something but you have to promise me not to tell anybody. Alright?"I said.

"Hey Bella, calm down what's the problem? Are you locked out? Did your truck break down?" she asked supprised.

"No, Angela it is much bigger than my truck breaking down."

"What is it you can tell me."

"I don't know how to tell you but I am pregnant and the babies Edwards. I am leaving Forks tonight can you come and help me pack?"

"Yea, are you sure you pregnant? Could it just be a skipped cycle? Why are you running away? Does Charlie know?" she started babbling.

"No, Angela nobody knows except you and Eric. I know that I am pregnant and I cant stay here with all these memories of E-Ed-Edward its not right for the baby. Can you come over now I am on my way back from Port Angeles." I stuttered out his name.

When I got home Angela's car was parked in Charlie's usual spot she was pacing up and sown the narrow path from the road to the house.

"Oh My God Bella, are you sure this is what you want to do? where will you go?"

"I will go to LA there are some good teen group homes there. I can stay there until I find a place of my own."

I opened the door and headed up to my room, Angela was right behind me. We started packing my things silently there was nothing to say to each other. My room was nearly empty when Angela finally said something.

"Will we keep in contact? I want to know when the babys born if youo ever need some more money just ask I will give it to you."

"Yea of course we will keep in contact and tell you when this little rascal is born you're my best friend so I cant accept any money from you."

My room was now empty, I had sent Angela home after we packed my truck and I had written a note on the bench;

_Dad,_

_Don't come looking for me. I am pregnant and the babies Edwards. I know that you will kick me out so I saved you the trouble. I will call you when I get to wherever I am going. Remember that I will always love you and tell mom that I will be fine._

_Please don't come looking for me._

_I love you dad_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_P.S if you want me back then I will come back if you are going to argue then I have gone. Goodbye._

**Alright i know it is bad but it is my first story so please review**


	2. finding out

One month later

One month later

It had been one month since I left Forks. I was running out of money fast, I couldn't call Angela because Charlie was monitoring her bank account as well as mine. I had to buy a whole new wardrobe because with my belly nothing of my old wardrobe fitted me any more.

I was on my way to the LA hospital for my first Ultra Sound since I found out about this baby. I parked my truck and waddled my way over to the entrance and asked for an appointment. I waited in the waiting room. Over the past month I had changed how I looked my hair was black with red tips, my eyes were blue, I had put on a lot of weight and I had changed my name to Taylor Griggs.

Finally the doctor called my name in a very familiar voice, I looked over to see one person I was hoping I wouldn't, the blonde hair, his skin was white, his eyes were honey and he had purple circles under his eyes were all to familiar why couldn't it of been another doctor, why did it have to be Edwards farther Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Taylor or should I call you Bella? Why are you here?"

"Why did you call me Bella my name is Taylor."

"Bella don't lie to me know your smell I can tell who you are even with the disguise and you cant lie."

"Hello Dr. Cullen, please don't tell Edward that I am here. As you can see I am pregnant and the babies Edwards. Please don't tell him." I begged

"Bella, Edward has the right to know. I don't think I can keep something this big from him. But I know patient confidentiality. Its good to see you. How's Charlie?"

"I moved out of home Carlisle so I don't know how Charlie's doing. You cant tell him this will kill him if he finds out, it will kill me. I have tried to get over him and nearly succeeded until I found out that his baby was growing inside of me."

"Alright lie down I will do the ultrasound." He said unwillingly

"Carlisle you don't have to do this I can go to another Doctor. If it make you feel awkward its ok I don't mind. How's he doing? Is he better than I am?"

"He has been so depressed since you left, he doesn't leave his room. The only time e comes out is to hunt."

"Oh, how could I do this to him. Do you think I should go see him?" I asked in a small voice

"Bella dear, you didn't do this to hi he chose to leave and he has to live with that. Don't go and see him it will only make things worse."

"how can it get any worse? I am a single 18 year old girl whose vampire boyfriend left her because he didn't lover her any more. can my life get anymore screwed up?"

"Bella, don't think that Edward doesn't love you he does. He left you because he wanted you to live a normal life. He wanted you to fall in love with someone who couldn't break you with the flick of his wrists. Edward still loves you Bella don't forget that."

"Carlisle can you just get the ultrasound over and done with. I want to find what sex this baby is. If Edward still cared for me he would have stayed."

The ultrasound gel stuff was cold and it hurt when Carlisle pushed down on my stomach. Five minuets later I thought I saw a head.

"Bella congratulations you are having a little baby boy and a little baby girl!! Here's a towel wipe the gel off. You may want to leave now Esme's coming here then we are going out to hunt." He said.

"Carlisle what do you mean a baby boy and girl? Am I having twins? What time were you meeting Esme?" I asked in a hurry while wiping of the gel.

"Yes Bella you are having twins. Esme will be here in about 8 minuets. I can smell her downstairs at this very moment."

'Ok, thanks Carlisle. Please don't tell anybody that you saw me. Could you please be my Doctor during this pregnancy? I will miss you. Just one more question did Alice see this happening? And is that why you left?"

"Bella, no Alice didn't see you pregnant. I will be your doctor if you tell Edward. I will miss you to and I know that everyone misses you to."

"Fine the Carlisle, if I tell Edward what will he do? Some after me again and say he's sorry? Its to late for that now. I have to go." I said through the tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

"Bella, I will be your doctor but please for me tell Edward. I will need to see you in one month and take care of your self."

"Thanks Carlisle, I cant tell him. You should understand." I called as I walked out the door into what felt like a cold, hard rock.

**I know a cliffy. i dont really like puttig them but it was one am and the tour de france was on so theres a cliffy. please review i feel so special when you do**


	3. Hospital

"Bella, I will be your doctor but please for me tell Edward

"_Bella, I will be your doctor but please for me tell Edward. I will need to see you in one month and take care of your self."_

"_Thanks Carlisle, I cant tell him. You should understand." I called as I walked out the door into what felt like a cold, hard rock. _

My Worst Nightmare

I looked up from the floor where I had fallen. The golden eyes the white skin the brown hair and the smell gave it all away. I was looking at the baby's grandma Esme Ann Cullen. Her eyes looked surprised as she took in all of me and the baby's.

"Bella? Is that you?" she asked with a puzzled looked on her face.

"No! My name is Taylor Griggs. Who's this Bella person?" I asked, she saw through my bad attempt at lying.

"Bella Marie Swan. I know its you. How many months along are you? The baby who's the farther? It couldn't be Edward, he would never leave you pregnant." She said puzzled by my stomach.

"Hi Esme, yes it is me but please do not tell Edward. He cant find out about this, he would want to come back but I don't think I can forgive him after what he has done. I am about 4 months along. Esme there is more than one baby, I am having twins a boy and a girl. I don't live with Charlie anymore after I told him I knew that he would kick me out."

"Bella dearest, we all know that you moved out of Charlies house, we called. No that was a lie Alice called him to check up on you. Bella you can move back to Charlie's he doesn't blame you he blames Edward. Please move back Edward has been a wreck since he left you, he-" I interrupted her.

"He may be a wreck but is he pregnant with twins and no real house to live in? Charlie may miss me but I couldn't go back and face everybody. Can you imagine the rumours going around about me? What would Jess and Lauren say?"

"Bella I don't think anybody would care what happened. Charlie told Alice that everybody misses you especially Angela and Mike. You should go home. Bella your home is in Forks go home if not for me but for Edward and the babies."

"Esme I don't think I could do that to Charlie. I miss everybody Angela knows how I am I emailed her three weeks ago. They may not care what happened but I do! I cant go back, no matter what happens Forks is not my home anymore."

"Alright Bella, don't go back but please for me will you let us buy you an apartment to live in? I should worn you Edward was thinking of giving Carlisle a visit today so you may want to leave now. Keep safe Bella don't do anything dangerous now will you."

"Esme I will be safe but not back in Forks. Thanks for the warning about him. And remember not to tell Edward about seeing me."

As I walked out of the hospital I thought I saw a glimpse of the shiny Volvo I was so used to so I nearly ran to my truck and drove away as fast as I could. I arrived back at the teen home and went to my room and cried.

Edwards P.O.V

Esme and Carlisle were acting funny after they got back from the hospital. It was like they were keeping something from me. There thoughts were strange as well Carlisle was thinking about the Elk he and Esme hunted at lunchtime today. He normally thinks about patients. I thought I would confront them.

"Mom, Dad what are you keeping from me? I can tell you are because Carlisle your were thinking about your hunting trip today. You never think of that."

"Edward we really want to tell you what's wrong but we swore to them that we wouldn't. Edward just forget about it." he said while he thought '_Crap he cant find out about Bella he will think something is seriously wrong. He will go find her and she didn't want him to know.'_

"What didn't Bella want me to know? Is she hurt?"

"Edward we told her that we wouldn't tell you but I don't think we have a choice any more. Edward, Isabella is pregnant with twins and the baby's are yours. She doesn't want to go look for her."

"WHAT she is pregnant with twins. How can this be. We never had sex, I wouldn't allow it. It was to dangerous. When's she due? Why is she here in LA? She should be in Forks with her friends and Charlie. I need to see her." I nearly shouted.

"Edward calm down! She is dew in a few months. She moved away from Forks because she thought Charlie would be angry at her. Alice spoke to Charlie a few weeks ago and he said that Bella should move back to Forks." Esme tried to soothe me.

"Esme! Alice spoke to Charlie? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Yes she spoke to Charlie, we didn't tell you because we new you would react like this. Don't try to find Bella. She doesn't want to be found." Carlisle was trying to soothe me now any minuet he will call Jasper

"Charlie! I need to talk to Charlie!"

"NO! Bella has the right to stay away from you, you broke her heart."

"Fine I am calling Alice!" I yelled. There was no need to call her as she gracefully came down stairs.

"Edward, before you say anything let me explain. I called Charlie to see if Bella had really left. I had a vision earlier that day that she ran away from Charlie's because she was pregnant. I called to make sure Bella was ok. I called Angela and Mike when Charlie didn't know where she was and Angela said that she may go to LA to go stay in a group home and Mike didn't know a thing. Edward just be rash about this if she wanted to see you she could have called yours or my mobile phone. She didn't. I think she left to get away from memories of us."

"Alice how could you not tell me? I have been worried sick about her. Where's the phone book?"

"Edward. I did it so you wouldn't react like this. I am not getting you the phone book. I know what you are going to do and I have to tell you not to. Se doesn't want to be found."

"I don't care Alice I need to see her."

Ten minuets later after I had found the phone book and looked up group homes in LA.

"Yes, Hello my name is Charlie Swan. Is Isabella Swan there?"

"Hello Charlie, my name is Ginny and yes we did have a Isabella Swan staying here but she left."

"Where did she go?"

"Sorry sir I cant give you that information it is confidential."

"I don't care if it is sealed and confidential I need to know where my daughter is."

"She said she found a house in LA. On Smith Street. The address is 126 Smith Street LA."

"Thank you. Have a nice day. Goodbye" I didn't let her say goodbye I had my information and I was going to fine Bella.


	4. giving birth

**Disclamer: unfortunatly i do not own twilight even though i own Julia and Ginny**

Bellas POV

5 months later.

I had gotten told by my roommate Julia that a incredibly good looking man had come by when I was out shopping for baby clothes. She had told him to come back another time. Julia described him as hot. He had bronze hair, golden eyes and pale skin.

"Julia! That's not just some random man stopping by to see me. That man was Edward Cullen." I nearly screamed.

"Who's Edward Cullen? Bella he said he would be back in a week."

"Julia, Edward Cullen is the boy that left me in Forks. Edward Cullen is the farther of my baby's. Edward Cullen is the reason I ran away. Edward Cullen is the reason I have no home, no family to talk to, no one to help with the baby." I said through tears.

Just then my mobile phone rang, I looked at the caller id. Forks Police Station. Was it Charlie trying to get me to come back home. I answered cautiously, "Hello. May I ask who's calling?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!! Why did you leave Forks. Nine months ago I got a call from Alice Cullen telling me that you were pregnant with twins, and that you were living in LA. Renee has been worried sick about you did you think of that before you ran away?" Charlie shouted at me as I held the phone away from my ear.

"Dad calm down!! I left because you would kick me out." I said trying to soothe him again.

"I want you home this instance, get on the next flight back to Seattle. I need you home. Please come back." Charlie pleaded with me.

"Dad, I cant come back. If you want me back I will come but don't argue with me I don't have the strength or patience to argue with you. I – " I felt water fun down my leg but I wasn't peeing, "Dad. Dad, I think my water just broke. I am having these baby's now so please come to LA." I said as I rushed to my car.

"Bella, calm down. Take big even breaths. I am getting on a flight to LA now what hospital will you be at?" he said. I heard the cruiser start up in the background.

"Dad, The All Saints hospital that where I will be ask for Taylor Griggs. See you then."

On my way to the hospital I called Carlisle but somebody else answered.

"Hello Carlisle its Bella are you there? I need you to get to the hospital I am having these baby's now!!" I spoke hurriedly.

"Bella! Its so good to hear your voice-" I couldn't believe who I was talking to.

"Edward! It's good to heat your voice too. But tell Carlisle to gat to the hospital. I am in Labour!"

"Bells honey were are you? You sould not be driving in labour."

"Edward, I am at the end of smith st. near the corner of brooks. Please hurry."

Just minuets after calling Carlisle, Edward arrived at my car. He moved me over and started to drive. The convocation was forced and unconfutable. We arrived at the hospital and Edward picked me up on his grasp that I has missed over the past nine months.

"Carlisle, Bella's in labour. What do I do for her." Edward explained.

"Edward, bring her into her room and I will try to deliver it."

"Edward, put me down I want to walk." I asked quietly.

"Bella I don't think that's the best thing to do. Edward put her in the wheel chair." Carlisle ordered.

Over three hours later I was still in labour and none of the baby's had been delivered. I was getting nervous.

"Bella, have you thought of any names for the children?" Edward asked to break the silence.

"Yes, Edward I have the boys name will be Charlie Edward Swan-Masen-Cullen and the girls will be Elizabeth Isabella Swan-Masen-Cullen. I wanted them to have our parents names."

"Bells honey they are beautiful. Just relax, I love you. Can you believe that even with all that I I have put you through I still love you?"

"Oh, Edward yes of course I do. I love you to. My heart belongs to you."

"My silent heart belongs to you as well. Bella can you forgive me for leaving you and our children? Please forgive me. I have been useless since I left you. I have only left my room when it was time to feed. Please forgive me I will never leave you again."

"Edward. Its ok I forgive you. I understand why you left me. But since you have been gone I have not been able to function properly."

After another long 5 hours Charlie finally arrived at the hospital. He stormed into the room ready to abuse me, but found a better person to be angry with.

"EDWARD CULLEN!! Move away from my daughter. You have –" I interrupted him "Dad, please none of this is Edwards fault. Please don't be angry with him be angry with me. Just for now please just let me rest."

Carlisle walked in at that exact moment. "Bella, do you want an epidural for the pregnancy? Or do you want to have a caesarean?"

"Carlisle please get me the epidural. I want to give birth to this baby naturally. Is there anything you can give me to induce the birth?"

"No sorry Bella you are going to have to wait this one out. It shouldn't be to long. I think you have some visitors."

I looked over my shoulder and saw five people beaming up at me. Alice glided into the room and said, "Bella after I finnish this sentence you will have the baby's. Good luck it is nice to see you again."

"Welcome back Bella!!" said Emmett and Jasper at the same time.

Just then I felt a long kick in my womb, the pain started to get worse from then on.

After 20mins of pushing a little baby girl came out then 10mins after that a little baby boy.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward you are now the proud parents of…?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie Edward Swan-Masen-Cullen and Elizabeth Isabella Swan-Masen-Cullen." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Oh what lovely names. Where is Elizabeth from Bells?" dad asked.

"Oh…well. Umm it was Edwards mums name. I thought it suited and I named Charlie after you didn't I." I explained.

**Ok i know i ended the story but i think i will continue with it becuase it was fun as to write!! Please reveiw if you want more please give me starters i am getting writers block!! AGHHHHHHHH please reveiw**


	5. 15 years later

15 Years Later

15 Years Later

My children were growing up so fast. They were starting school this year at Forks High School. We moved back to Forks for Charlies funeral. I missed him and Renee so much. I hadn't spoke to Renee in over 15 years. Edward had changed me one year after the birth of my baby's. It was time for school another year of learning the same things, Lizzy and Charlie started school as well. Edward and I were going to go to school this year we were doing it for the children I wondered if there would be any familiar faces there. we had changed our surname to Masen for safety. We didn't think anybody would recognise us but better be safe than sorry. Before Charlie and Libby had woken the morning of the first day of school, I remembered Jacob Black.

"Edward, do you know what ever happened to Jacob Black? Do you think I should call him?" I cant remember much of Jacob, did this mean my human memories were fading.

"Bella, Jacob didn't want to hear from you again. He said you were worse than dead to him. He ran away to Canada and I don't know what happened after that. Sorry love don't try to make friendships with the werewolves, they seriously do stink love."

"Alright lets just get the kids up and ready for school. We don't want them to be late. Who do you want to get ready?"

"Bella darling, I love you. Why don't I go and wake up Charlie and you go wake up Libby. You know how she is in the mornings."

"Fine lets go wake them. "

As I walked into Libby's room, I saw that she was in the top most corner of the bed all curled up into a ball. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her from he sleep.

"Edward, come here you have to see this" I whispered.

Edward entered the room, "Bella it is time to wake them up. Aunt Alice wont be happy if she doesn't get to drive them today."

"Fine. Libby darling it is time wake up, time for school!!" I said in a small voice.

"Agh, let me sleep mother. I don't want to go to school." She said fiercely

"Elizabeth Isabella time for school. Get Up Now!!" I said in a louder voice.

"Fine I am up I am up. I'm up. Would you please get out of my room." She said

"I am glad I have such a polite daughter in the morning. Aren't you Edward?" I said as he walked into the room. Since I was changed I had taken the ability to sense when someone entered the room or was hurt not just physically but emotionally. When jasper and I were in the same room it was like we could read each others emotions, even though I should be 33 I still act like a teenager all the time Alice and I still go shopping and Edward and I still sneak around with each other just like old times.

"Bella , just leave her and go fetch Charlie some breakfast, he wants pancakes. Emmett's down stairs just to let you know!" Emmett being downstairs wasn't the best thing, actually it was the worst, he liked to give my children gossip on what Edward and I had done before them.

Just then Libby walked down stairs in a cute tank top with a grey jacket. My baby was growing up so fast. Just last week she had won her way into worlds championships for gymnastics. Didn't she do so well in her leotard with commando print all over it. Charlie was already in the kitchen waiting for me to cook him breakfast. He wore jeans and a polo shirt with a black hoodie. I was in jeans with a nice blue blouse on, Edward walked down the stairs with jeans and a creamy coloured sweater on that emphasised his already muscular chest.

I just looked at Edward as he came in. as soon as I could get near him we were kissing, I couldn't look away from his beauty. After all these years you would have thought I would of gotten used to it. "Please, get a room!! You are turning me off my breakfast." Charlie said.

"Sorry, alright Alice is out the front waiting for us. Now what's our relationships?" I said concerned not knowing if my children or husband had payed attention to me for the past 4 months. Because Charlie and I looked so alike we were pretending to be brother and sister, while Edward and Libby were cousins.

"Mom, we know this. We have been going over this for the past four months. I am your brother while Libby is dad's cousin. Alright I think we got it." Charlie said with attitude.

"Charles Edward, don't you dare give you mother attitude if it wasn't for her planning we would not be here alright!! Apologise to her right now!!" Edward ordered.

"Sorry, mom. I didn't mean to it sort of slipped out."

"That's alright darling. You only did it because you are nervous about starting a new school. I understand. Alright Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett were off bye-bye see you tonight"

As we arrived at Forks High School so many happy memories can flooding back to me. Like the pavement where Jacob and I had escaped from Alice while Edward was on one hunting trips, the front office where I first spoke to Edward. We all trudged off to the front office where a nice older lady sat she looked familiar.

"Hi, we are the Masens Bella, Charlie, Libby, Alice, Jasper and myself Edward. You were expecting us?"

"Oh, yes Edward, my name is Ms. Mallory, here are your class timetables and a map of the school. Could you please get all of your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day. Have a nice day and good luck."

We all took the appropriate time tables and went off to class. My first class was English and I had Edward in it with me.

"Doesn't this remind you of the first time we came here? Nothing much has changed. Do you ever miss them?"

"Of course it reminds me and who are you talking about?"

"Our friends that we made here Jess, Mike, Ange, Eric and even Lauren."

"Yea I miss them to. Come on and concentrate you need to learn all this its not like you have done it before." Edward snickered under his breath.

"Shut up you will get us in trouble. I don't want detention on my first day of school." I said under my breath.

The teacher of this class was so familiar but why? Was Edward keeping something from me? what smelt really bad? What did he know that I didn't


End file.
